Surprise in Valentine Day
by Pinky Barney
Summary: Hari valentine adalah hari dimana seorang perempuan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta, makanya rasanya manis dan pahit. Kisah manis dan pahit Sakura yang mencoba menunggu Sasuke di hari Valentine


Surprise in Valentine

.

.

.

.

Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning: Canon, OOC Sasuke, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran

Besok valentine, aku belum menyiapkan coklat untuk untuk Sasuke-kun, untuk apa? Toh dia tidak akan pulang untuk hari tidak penting seperti ini, kan? Karena tidak membuat coklat, disinilah aku bersama sahabat pirangku yang kelewat mengganggu yang sedang membujuk, oh tidak itu terlalu jinak, sedang memaksaku membuat coklat bersamanya.

"Ayolah Saku, kalau tiba tiba Sasuke datang karena tahu perempuan itu suka merayakan yang seperti ini, bagaimana? Lagipula kau juga memberitahukannya kalau kau EMMMPPPHHH" buru buru kubekap mulutnya yang ember itu dengan tanganku sebelum dia keceplosan

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ino, kalau tiba tiba Sasuke pulang dan aku tidak menyiapkan coklat seperti kunoichi yang entah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, lagipula kalau dia pulang dan aku menyiapkan coklat itu lebih bagus.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat coklat bersamamu sekarang!"

Dan Ino langsung menarik tanganku kea rah rumahnya, tega sekali sahabatku yang satu ini aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa selama ini aku sudah bersahabat dengan perempuan bar bar, eh tunggu kata orang aku lebih bar bar dari Ino, ya sudalah berarti kita memang cocok

Ino memang tidak pernah tanggung tanggung jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan coklat cair, coklat batang, cetakan, pendingin dan segala sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu, yang pasti untuk membuat coklat

"Ino, bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tidak pulang?" tanyaku di sela sela acara masak kami, kupikir akan mengganggunya, tapi ternyata tidak, dia malah terkekeh menertawaiku

"Jidat, kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih? Yah, kalau dia tidak datang kau bisa simpan coklatnya dank au berikan pada orang lain besok… Atau kau makan sendiri saja, Uppss aku lupa jidat sedang diet" dia meledekku sekarang, betapa jahatnya sahabatku yang satu ini, yah sudahlah biarkan saja, lagipula benar juga, kalau memang Sasuke-kun tidak datang yah, kumakan saja sendiri saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak memihakku sekarang, setelah membuat coklat sampai malam di rumah Ino kemarin. Sekarang aku harus mematikan semua harapanku karena nyatanya Sasuke-kun memang tidak akan pulang hanya untuk hari tak berarti seperti ini, yah sudahlah ku berikan pada Kakashi-sensei saja.

Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil uang, sekalian nanti aku akan beli beberapa bahan makanan karena sepertinya bahan makanan sudah habis untuk minggu ini

Aku pergi ke supermarket sebentar saat mengingat bahwa aku lupa mengunci rumah, betapa bodohnya aku ini. Aku bergegas lari ke rumah melupakan perutku yang mulai lapar karena sudah mendekati jam makan malam, dan mendapati pintuku rumahku dalam keadaan terbuka, seingatku aku sudah menutupnya walaupun tidak menguncinya.

Aku berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, seolah olah akulah maling di rumah ini, tapi kemungkinan yang masuk ke kediaman Uchiha ini bukan hanya maling, bisa juga musuh Sasuke-kun, atau teman teman, atau parahnya Akatsuki.

"Sedang apa kau mengendap-ngendap begitu Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" aku setengah menjerit mendengar suara itu, suara yang aku rindukan, suara dari orang yang aku tunggu tunggu kedatangannya sejak.

"Hn"

Aku memeluknya, dan dia membawaku duduk di pangkuannya dia menciumku rasanya manis manis pahit "Sasuke-kun, kau memakan coklatnya ya?"

"Hn, aku menemukannya dan aku lapar, rasanya tidak seperti kebanyakan coklat yang terlalu manis, ini enak" Dia mengatakan itu enak? Manis sekali, ya tuhan Sasuke-kun aku memang membuatnya untukmu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, kan?

Dia membawaku yang ada di pangkuannya kedalam gendongannya, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, saat dia menjatuhkanku di atas kasur aku berbisik "Hati hati, calon penerusmu sedang berkembang di dalam sini"

Sasuke menatapku terpana "Sa- Sakura kau?"

"Aku hamil, aku hamil anakmu, calon penerus klan Uchiha yang kau dambakan" bisikku lagi

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku memelukku dari samping, kurasakan leherku basah Sasuke-kun menangis? Apa dia tidak menyukai kehamilan ini

"Terima kasih, kau dan calon anak ini adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku.. Aku akan menjaga kalian, aku akan berhenti melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosaku supaya bisa menjaga kalian"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu-"

"Ini yang aku mau Sakura, dan aku akan menjaganya, memastikan mereka aman dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, mungkin menjadi anbu seperti Itachi tidak ada salahnya" Dia memotong kata-kataku lagi, perkiraanku salah.. dia sangat bahagia akan bayi ini, terima kasih tuhan

"Dimana kau membeli coklat itu Sakura?" tanyanya tiba tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami tadi

"Aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu, untuk kuberikan di hari ini.."

"Kau tahu aku akan pulang hari ini?"

"Tidak, ini Valentine Sasuke-kun…."

Aku benar kan? Sasuke-kun tidak akan datang hanya untuk hari seperti ini, tapi dia akan selalu datang untukku

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

[A/N] happy valentine day minna-san! ini fict pertama aku yang pake 1st POV dan oneshoot pertama aku.. jadi mohon dimaklumi segala yang tidak bagus di sini.. Fanfict ini kubikin buat merayakan valentine dan kejonesan aku.. sekalian melepas kesedihan gara gara fiftu shades of gray gak boleh tayang di Inonesia.. Hiks


End file.
